


Bonds

by pl2363, wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By day, Prowl is the badaft SIC, always in control, always aware of everything. His word is the law.</p><p>By night, he lets Sideswipe and Sunstreaker throw him down and face him senseless. </p><p>Written for tf anon kink meme request: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=14795157</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds

'bond speak'

//comm speak//

 

****

_Crystal City_

Prowl stood at the tactical centre, his optics flicking between the monitors of streaming data and the personal headset interface transmitting data directly to his processor so he could see and hear everything going on down on the battle field. For most mechs on the outside, Prowl looked impassive, emotionless as his fingers moved effortlessly over the tactical screens and his orders were given calmly to his subordinates.

He transmitted orders to the soldiers on the battlefield through the headset. It was the most secure way to relay information and the fastest but there were only a handful of mechs whose processors wouldn't fry under the constant stream on information.

Prowl was one such mech, it required immense control on his part as he observed multiple points and analysed several incoming data streams. "Trailbreaker, inform gamma team that they're moving too far East and need to regroup at the Diode bridge leading out of the city," he ordered one of his junior tacticians calmly. //Alpha team; Prime, Megatron is sending in seekers as his frontal assault. Take cover. Beta team, prepare to engage seekers. Attack and regroup. No theatrics.// The teams were labelled accordingly. Prime was leading the Alpha team across Crystal city while Beta team consisted only of two members. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; the two most capable of tackling seekers head on without being vaporised in seconds.

‘Pfft, no theatrics,’ Sideswipe said to his brother over the bond. ‘Prowl’s gonna pay for that comment.’

Sunstreaker shared his agreement through the bond as they drove full tilt, drifting on the turns as they climbed up the interior ramp of a partially blown up apartment building. They needed to get up as high as possible as fast as they could to engage the seekers before they reached the Alpha team.

Sideswipe started to fishtail, and laughed as he corrected.

‘Would you knock it off! No point crashing before we manage to take some seekers out!’ Sunstreaker chided.

‘Don’t be such a spoil sport. I got it under control,’ Sideswipe replied.

They reached the roof, seeing the formation of three seekers coming toward them.

‘Showtime!’ Sideswipe transformed and ran the last few steps, leaping off the building’s roof and engaging his jet pack. Sunstreaker hated jet packs, and transformed, getting himself into a ready stance for which ever seeker Sideswipe planned to hurl his way first.

Prowl watched with a grim satisfaction as the first seeker spun out of formation at Sidwswipe's hands. He felt nothing as he watched the twins engage. He had switched on his battle computer which meant his emotions were shunted through it and processed as additional data. It made for a sometimes nasty emotional fall out when the battle computer was switched off but that was something that would be dealt with accordingly. //Alpha team, seekers have been rerouted.  Engage ground troops. Gamma team wait for my signal. Beta team; move to next checkpoint, the next wave is inbound. It's Starscream's battalion. Do not engage directly. Divide and conquer.// Prowl ordered sternly. His face belied no emotion as he watched the battle unfold. //Zeta team: Ratchet prepare your medics for triage.// Prowl warned before relaying some extraneous data to his tactical team in the centre.

Sunstreaker smashed and bent the wings of a shrieking seeker to be sure he didn’t get up and follow him and his brother.

Sideswipe landed on the roof and jogged over toward him. “Okay. Ready for a ride?” Sideswipe asked with a huge grin.

“I fragging hate being airborne,” Sunstreaker replied with a sharp punch to the seeker’s helm, knocking him offline.

“Aww, come on. It’s ol’ Screamer. Let’s mess up his happy little trine,” Sideswipe said, tugging Sunstreaker around and hugging him from behind. He couldn’t help himself and mouthed a helm fin from the back.

“Seriously, Sides? Let’s do all that later!” Sunstreaker said, exasperated.

“Battles get me all hot and bothered!” Sideswipe took off, his jet pack easily able to lift their combined weights toward the next wave of seekers. Approaching them, he tossed Sunstreaker toward Thundercracker, and then veered off to take care of Skywarp.

Landing on the blue seeker, Sunstreaker grabbed tight hold and the seeker barrel rolled to try and shake him. “Stupid fragger!” Sunstreaker shouted, fingers prying into the blue plating and ripping paneling off.

At the same time Skywarp teleported and Sideswipe cursed him, initiating his jet pack again and moving to swoop in and save his brother from a freefall as Thundercracker went off course, crashing into the ground below.

“Stupid Skywarp got away,” Sideswipe said, hugging his brother to his chest.

“Then let’s ground Screamer,” Sunstreaker replied.  

****

Prowl's face plates creased subtly. The twins could handle themselves but it didn't mean that they handled themselves efficiently. Still he couldn't focus on that one aspect. //Gamma team; advance. All teams: Be aware that Soundwave is in the vicinity and communications will be jammed. You will still receive my direction. Keep optics on your team mates. I will be watching your backs. Most seekers despatched. All ground teams: Engage. Beta team, seekers separated, return to ground, rejoin Alpha.// Prowl ordered.

Smokescreen let out an unhappy noise beside Prowl.

"Smokescreen;  report."

The other Praxian glanced nervously at his commander. "Beta team have engaged Starscream, Sir."

Prowl's focus instantly shifted to the twins. "Understood. monitor them." //Beta team: attack and regroup. Alpha team require backup.// he ordered with an eerie calmness, despite the mild insubordination. It was simply how they operated on the field and as long as Prowl was able to adapt the tactics and they didn't get too cocky, they wouldn't have to undergo disciplinary with their field commander; Ironhide.

“Heh, I think we might end up in trouble,” Sideswipe said as the tri-colored seeker turned midair and headed straight for them, shooting his null rays.

Sunstreaker kicked his legs out in front of them, shifting his brother’s trajectory and narrowly missing the laser fire. Grateful for his brother’s quick action, Sideswipe let him feel his appreciation over their bond, then veered up before sharply banking back down. The confused Air Commander took a wide arc in the air, and Sideswipe laughed almost maniacally as he and Sunstreaker came down from above, smashing into the seeker with the help of their combined weights, a jet pack and gravity.

Prowl knew better than to interrupt while they were engaged in a fight. It would do more harm than good now. He focused on the ground teams that were taking a beating from the Decepticons. He frowned thinking about how to regain the upper hand. This was the largest onslaught since the war had began.

//Gamma team circle around, cut off the front wave.// Prowl ordered. //Delta team;  deliver the packages and regroup. Jazz do not remain behind enemy lines to watch.// he commanded with consternation. He had enough on his plate, keeping an optic on the wayward twins without special ops getting blazé about their mission.

Starscream shrieked as all three began to fall out of the sky. “You moronic Pit-spawns!” Starscream shouted, the sound of his transformation cog trying and failing  to get him back into root mode carrying on the wind. “Fraggit!”

“Sides!” Sunstreaker shouted. “Turn that blasted jet pack back on!”

“I’m trying!” Sideswipe kept sending the signals to get it to reinitiate, but the jarring impact into Starscream had apparently knocked it offline.

“For frag’s sake!” Sunstreaker twisted in his brother’s grasp, reaching behind him and punching the jet pack. “Turn on you piece of scrap!”

The sharp punch did the trick much to their relief as their descent switched to ascension. The brothers both looked down just in time to See Starscream smash into the roof of the building below.

//Want us to finish Screamer off?// Sideswipe asked over the comm line.

//Injuries?// Prowl demanded quickly,  before relaying additional orders to the ground teams to take cover. That was right before special ops delivered their 'special packages' and the Decepticon lines were scattered in a torrent of plasma explosions and localised EMP bursts.

//Fragged up my paint,// Sunstreaker replied.

Sideswipe snorted a laugh. //Nah, we’re good. Just some dings and dents. Where do you want us?//

//Ensure Starscream remains grounded and rejoin Alpha group. Megatron has engaged.// Prowl commanded evenly. //All teams advance. Press the advantage. Delta team compromise positions and take them from behind their own lines. Zeta team;  medic required on Diode Bridge. Gamma team fall back and hold the bridge.// Prowl watched sharply as his orders were carried out and soon the Decepticons were taking heavy hits on both sides. Now they just had to maintain their positions.

Sideswipe set them down not too far from Starscream’s crash site. Sunstreaker was eternally grateful for the hard ground under his pedes as he pulled out a pistol from subspace and approached.

Sideswipe mirrored his brother’s action, his own pistol now in hand as they made a wide arc around the Seeker’s frame embedded in the rubble.

‘We fragged him up bad,’ Sideswipe commented over the bond as they got in close enough to see all the splattered energon and twisted metal of the seeker’s frame.

‘Yeah we did,’ Sunstreaker agreed, a touch of pride also slipping over the bond.

Laser fire drew a line between them, and they jumped apart. Sunstreaker took aim first, a purple and black jet in his sights as he shot.

Skywarp transformed into his root mode landing next to Starscream, pulling the broken terra jet form into his arms and taking off in an impressively graceful motion.

Both twins took up their stances and shot, but Skywarp weaved through the air, avoiding the laser fire and then he teleported from sight.

Sunstreaker heaved a sigh. “I fragging hate that seeker.”

“Me, too.” Sideswipe stowed his weapon. “Let’s get over to Alpha Team.”

//Beta team: cassetticons. Soundwave on your flank.// Prowl warned quickly. The Decepticon lines were broken and confused and with Prime distracting Megatron it left the others without strong command. It was Megatron's biggest flaw. He could command an entire army from his own tactical but he couldn't resist a good fight. Something which he had in common with the twins.

//Beta team: Thundercracker inbound. Reroute!// he ordered suddenly as the seeker came out of nowhere and rained gun fire down on the twins' location. Delta team: Beta team pinned. Reinforce.// came the sharp command as he internally cursed his own reaction time. He should have been more vigilant of the seekers. //Gamma team;  fall back blow the bridge cut off their exit. Shoot anything not wearing Autobot red.// the Decepticons would be forced to bottleneck upon their retreat which Prowl had calculated would occur in less than a breem if things continued the way they were and there were no more nasty surprises.

“I’ll take Soundwave, you get Thundercracker,” Sunstreaker ordered as he switched from a pistol to a blaster with more fire power.

“So bossy!” Sideswipe said, turning on his jetpack and taking off toward the mangled Seeker on a direct route toward them.

Soundwave suddenly appeared and Sunstreaker took aim, firing without pausing on the large mech. Laserbeak swooped down and grabbed the weapon out of Sunstreaker’s hands. “You fragging piece of scrap!” Before he could pull another weapon in time, laser fire pinged over his plating, leaving a hole in his lower leg, that dribbled energon. “You fragger!”

Sideswipe felt his brother’s ire over the bond, but focused on the seeker who he was about go head to head with. He needed to hurry and get Thundercracker grounded to make sure his brother didn’t do anything truly stupid without him there. Latching onto the nose of the seeker, Sideswipe pulled a mini-bomb from subspace and slapped it on Thundercracker’s underside. He then let go, dropping in freefall as he righted himself then zoomed off with the jet pack at full power. The bomb exploded and the Seeker fell from the sky.

Returning to his brother, the scene was rather gruesome. Pieces of cassetticons were littered around his brother, and Sunstreaker was on the ground with Ravage biting into his plating as he shouted a rather creative string of profanities.

‘Go for the big blue idiot in charge, not his stupid minions,’ Sideswipe said as he swooped around toward the large blue mech hovering in the air, puppeting his cassettes from what he’d assumed was a safe distance. Sideswipe pulled out his pistol, and flew into the large mech, forcing him down to the ground in a spectacular crash. Soundwave spun around with a blaster in hand, pressing it to Sideswipe’s head.

“Your choice: poor,” Soundwave said in monotone.

A turbocat then came flying in their direction, slamming right into Soundwave and knocking him off Sideswipe.

“Heh, never mess with twins you symbiote freak!” Sideswipe unloaded his pistol into the side of the large blue mech.

Prowl stilled when intel showed Soundwave holding a gun to Sideswipe's helm at point blank range. He vented softly when Mirage and Jazz appeared and began shooting at the communications mech forcing him to retreat instead of attacking once more. That had been far too close.

//Beta, Delta teams: regroup with Alpha, finish it. Sunstreaker, report to Zeta location for treatment. That's an order.// he stated with finality. Even with one twin he estimated a three to one chance a retreat would be called by the Decepticons. The data streaming in from each team as he took final reports, told him there had been 50% more casualties than predicted. His failing. Irrelevant at the moment. He would deal with it later.

Sunstreaker had a noticeable limp, but it really wasn’t enough to stop him from tearing into a few more ‘Cons. //I’m good to go, Prowl. Not leaving my idiot brother on his own.//

//Hey, I’m not the idiot that was getting beat up by a turbocat,// Sideswipe replied over the open comm lines.

//Follow orders. Or be dismissed!// Prowl barked tersely.

//Alpha team advance. Decepticon command broken. Retreat imminent.// he continued unabashed, despite his minor, unnoticeable to most, loss of composure. //Delta team; activate secondary incendiaries.// he shrewdly picked apart the tactical being fed from all teams.

This would all be analysed by the command staff following the battle so in the lull, he opened up a private comm to Sunstreaker. "I would not order you off field if there was too great a risk. Trust my decisions. You can be treated immediately now or wait breems following the battle in the med bays," he pointed out, knowing very well which the golden twin would prefer. Neither twin was especially fond of medbays. Sunstreaker's ego would recover. Prowl knew he was right. This was what he was designed to do.

“Hey slagger,” Sunstreaker yelled at his brother. “Don’t get yourself killed and do me a favor, smash a few faces in for me.”

Sideswipe flashed his adorable lop-sided grin. “Will do!” he said, mock saluting his brother as they ran in opposing directions for their reassignments.

“Glad you’ve got our backs,” Sunstreaker replied to Prowl over the private comm as he made his way toward zeta team’s location. “Don’t let Sides’ stupidity get him hurt.”

"Never," Prowl replied resolutely and cut the comm. Even if he was shunting emotions through his battle computer it was still extraneous data that was unnecessary right now. He focused on the main battle and heard a couple of his subordinates whoop as the first Decepticons began to retreat before the order was given. "Focus," he commanded sharply. //Final assault, all hands open fire.//

****

Sideswipe happily joined his comrades on the front line, blaster in hand as he took aim and helped pick off some of the Decepticons still trying to hold the battle together despite the fact they were clearly outgunned at this point.

Meanwhile in the triage tent area, Ratchet barked orders and some low level medic busily tended to the wound in Sunstreaker's leg before assessing the bite marks all over his plating.

Sunstreaker sat quietly, opening his bond wide to feel his brother’s spark and emotions as he fought. If something was going sideways, he’d know right away and could inform Prowl. But it seemed the battle was firmly now in Autobot control.

Megatron bellowed out the order and Prowl raised his hand for silence in tactical command. //All teams. Fall back. Assess casualties. Well done.// he carefully removed the device from his helm and waited a klik before giving a subtle nod to his tactical team.

They all began cheering and clapping each other on the back. Prowl focused on analysing and organising all the data into digestible reports, when he felt a touch on his arm. "Smokescreen?" He glanced at his fellow Praxian.

Smokescreen gave him a smile. "Good job, Sir," he complimented, waiting for Prowl to acknowledge it with a slight inclination of his helm, before he returned to his celebration.

Looking back at his screen, Prowl called for silence once more. "Casualty report?"

Trailbreaker spoke in the resounding silence. "127 reported casualties, 109 fatalities," he reported soberly.

Prowl nodded, so much for a good job. "Get back to work." He commanded quietly. //All teams;  Crystal City has been reclaimed.//

****

Sideswipe weaved his way through the triage area, honing in on his brother through their bond. He smiled brightly when he found him sitting on a portable mesh berth picking at the fresh weld on his leg. “My brother! I return!” Sideswipe wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker’s shoulders, pushing him backward onto the mesh berth. “Hello, handsome soldier.”

“Everyone is looking at us,” Sunstreaker replied, scowling.

“That’s because we’re a couple of hot mechs in a berth, no doubt,” Sideswipe replied, enjoying teasing his brother with some good, old fashioned PDA. ‘Make out with me,’ he added silently over the bond, nipping Sunstreaker’s nose.

“Seriously, save it for your quarters,” Gears groaned from a nearby mesh berth. “Couple of young fragging mechs doing whatever they want, wherever they want,” he grumbled.

“Jealous much?” Sideswipe replied.

“Sideswipe!”

They both looked over at a very irate medic.

“Get your giant red aft off your brother now before I come over and weld you to a tent pole!” Ratchet bellowed.

"Ratchet I am quite certain that would only create more work for yourself," Prowl replied blandly, pausing in his walk through of the triage area as he glanced at the twins. "Sideswipe refrain from molestation while in public," Prowl turned to Ratchet and started to talk to him quietly about the casualties with a grim expression.

Sideswipe rolled off Sunstreaker, huffing his disappointment. “Kill joys.”

‘I’m sure we’ll be called on for special duty soon enough,’ Sunstreaker replied, sitting back up. He watched Prowl, optics roaming over his frame to gauge just how upset he might be. As usual, he gave away very little, though, his doorwings were lowered just a little more than usual.

‘I do love me some special duty,’ Sideswipe replied, also ogling Prowl.

Prowl's doorwings flicked up as Ratchet seemed increasingly agitated. "We can address the issue at the briefing, Ratchet, I merely wanted to bring it to your attention first." Prowl could be heard trying to placate the acerbic medic.

"Which just means you've already made the Primus damned decision and just need the formality of having me sign off on it," Ratchet retorted, his voice growing increasingly louder. "Tell you what, Prowl," he jabbed an irate finger into the black and white's chest. "Shove it up your tailpipe," with that Ratchet stormed off through the triage area without a second glance.

Prowl watched him leave, his optics ever so slightly dim. It would be a difficult transition for the medical team but they couldn't afford losses again, like they'd suffered in this battle.

Inhaling he turned back around and every mech that had been staring, immediately looked away or instantly found somewhere else to be. All except for the twins, who kept their optics fixed on him.

It made his spark pulse faster, even here, to be the sole focus of their combined attentions but he kept the feeling locked down tight under his mask of stoicism. In his position, any sign of weakness was not an option.

Walking over he stopped a respectable distance from the two mechs and clasped his hands behind his back. "Report your status," he commanded quietly.

Sideswipe couldn’t help the goofy grin he made when Prowl turned his attention on them. “Functional, sir.”

“Repaired and functional,” Sunstreaker replied. “Eh, sir.”

They shared their mutual desire for what they hoped would be their special assignment for later. Sideswipe’s lust leaked over the bond, and Sunstreaker scowled. ‘Yeesh, Sides. He hasn’t even assigned us yet. Shouldn’t get all over excited.’

‘Can’t help it,’ Sideswipe replied with the equivalent of a shrug over their bond.

Prowl frowned at Sunstreaker's welded leg. "How long did Ratchet give you?" He inquired, glancing at Sideswipe who was grinning at him again.

He easily guessed at what they were thinking and part of him felt ashamed that he needed what they could give him.

It had come about after a vorn following the twins joining the Autobots. He hadn't been SIC then but he'd been head of Sentinel's security and when the Prime had been killed, Prowl had been forced to take command of the entire faction until a new Prime could be appointed. It had been a harrowing and stressful time and the twins had accidentally walked in on Prowl suffering an emotional backlash as a result of his battle computer forcibly shutting down, having been switched on and left on for far too long.

They had surprised him with their quick and concerned actions and their lack of judgement of him. They'd helped him ride out the emotional torrent and feedback and offered ways to provide release. When asked, they'd put their experience down to fighting as gladiators, where they'd helped each other and other fighters cope with the harsh realities they had faced every day.

Since then they had become a constant in his life. They knew he needed help letting go and were more than happy taking that control away from him in order for him to have a stable emotional outlet. Prowl wasn't sure when they had become significantly important to him or when he'd started to care more than was appropriate for them. He knew he should stop their sessions but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had no idea how the twins felt about the arrangement but they always seemed happy to oblige him and Prowl had respectfully never pushed for more from them.

“I’m cleared. I was just waiting for Sides to get back,” Sunstreaker replied.

“We can help with getting some of these injured back to base if you think that’ll calm Ratch down a little, sir,” Sideswipe offered. “Besides, I love driving that giant transport!” He motioned with his hands like he was steering.

“Did you take a blow to the head?” Sunstreaker asked, shoving his brother playfully.

“No, but I came close to a shot in the head until someone threw a turbocat like it was a boomerang at Soundwave just in time,” Sideswipe said, chuckling.

“I apologize for my brother, sir. You know how he can be,” Sunstreaker said, punching Sideswipe in the arm.

"Hm," Prowl flicked his doorwings just once. "You were almost shot in the head, Sideswipe. Please be more careful," he looked around the triage area. "Ratchet could use the help, thank you for your offer, please see to it," he directed, making to leave after a momentary hesitation.

They watched Prowl disappear into the fray and both frowned. ‘Really thought he’d ask for us to meet him later,’ Sideswipe commented, sharing his disappointment over the bond.

‘Well, he might still comm us later,’ Sunstreaker replied. ‘Never know.’

“So you two are going to stay and help?” Ratchet stopped in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. “Start by packing up whatever mesh berths are empty and loading them into the transport.”

“Yes, sir,” they replied in unison with matching frowns.

****

Prowl walked through the city surveying the damage and the price of their victory. It was something he always did after a battle. There was no better tactical information than the scene of battle itself. It was how he developed his strategies, learned the tactics of the Decepticons and predicted how they would fight in the coming battles.

It was also a way for him to connect with the loss and the violence. Being stuck in tactical meant he was hardly ever on the field fighting along side Autobots who he, at times, had ordered to their deaths.

He did it to remind himself of the cost and that every mech was more than just a statistic, though many would argue against him seeing them as anything else.

He spent quite a bit of time in the city helping coordinate cleanup as he surveyed, before returning to their main base. He had to pass through the triage area once more, which was now mostly packed up. He spied the twins packing up the last of Ratchet's equipment and preparing to help take the injured into the central medical facility.

He indulged himself for a few kliks and watched them, marveling at how effortlessly they worked as a team. He tensed when Ratchet glared at him and stalked inside the temporary base. Prowl sighed softly. Ratchet would come around, eventually.

Making his way towards the base, Prowl stopped beside the large transport just as Sideswipe was about to take the wheel. "Good effort, thank you for your help," he acknowledged gratefully.

Sideswipe grinned down at Prowl. Sunstreaker leaned over his brother and offered a rare smile of his own.

“Always happy to help anyway we’re needed, but you know that, sir,” Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge at his brother, then looked back out at Prowl. “Need a ride back? There’s some room in the cargo, if you don’t mind riding with Gears. He kinda complains a lot.”

Prowl canted his helm slightly at Sideswipe's pointed and obviously deliberate response and shook his helm in response to Sunstreaker. "No thank you, I still have some things to do before the briefing," he paused for a klik.

The admittance part of his need was always the hardest and he loathed relying on anyone. "If you are not attending the scheduled celebration later, I request your company. My quarters, at the end of the cycle," he stated steadily, "may I remind you that you are under no obligation," he finished with a curt nod and marched away before they had chance to respond. That way it left the decision with them. They would either be in his quarters when he finished his shift or they wouldn't be but Prowl was pretty certain he wouldn't enjoy outright rejection.

This was just the way their arrangement worked. He requested their company told them a time and left it up to them. They had long since been privileged with the code to his quarters.

Prowl was often surprised by how much he actually trusted them. An equally terrifying prospect.

****

_Briefing Room_

“Well, despite the battle, my team was successful gettin’ some valuable intel off the ‘Cons. Locations of their current military camps all over the planet are now ripe for the pickin’. We’re gonna need to move quick, before they realize we know and move again, though,” Jazz reported.

Prowl nodded as he made a note of Jazz's comments. "We can arrange a tactical meeting for the next cycle to go and analyse your intel and determine the next course of action. We have to ensure that we don't spread our resources too thinly. Ops are valuable during Decepticon assaults, as was proven during this battle and I predict a 64% chance that the Decepticons will attack again and soon."

Optimus Prime hummed with concern. "What are you basing your stats on Prowl?"

Prowl sent the data to the central screen, so all the command staff could see his analysis. "As you can see, there were many areas where the Decepticons lost ground and even though they fought fiercely for this city, I do not believe that this was their objective."

"What was then?" Ironhide asked gruffly.

"This was a test of our response. Fortunately they are not aware that we were at the limit of our resources, however, if they use this cycle's battle to launch a counter-offensive, it will be on a substantially larger scale than what we saw this time," he replied with a slight frown, doorwings flicking out just once.

“We need to fortify Iacon. Make it harder to breach,” Jazz said with a small frown. “Maybe we can convince ol’Omega to come back to Iacon now that Crystal City is gone. That would help, right? Havin’ a bot like that guarding us?”

Red Alert furiously took notes. “We can sure up the edges of the city with barriers and if we put long range cameras all over we should have enough time to mobilize a good defense if it comes to that.”

Prowl nodded at the suggestions. "I think Prime, you would have to reach out to Omega and Red Alert, please submit your proposals to me following this meeting so we can proceed with a strategy. A preemptive strike is also recommended at this point, we can base our target on the intel Jazz's team has retrieved, we can go over this next cycle, Jazz," he glanced up at his fellow black and white, while keying in an appointment for them both in tactical.

Ironhide huffed unhappily. "Resources are still going to be a problem, we're running out of soldiers who can fight. I got a bunch of rookies who aren't ready for the field yet," he looked between Prime and Prowl. "Is there anyway to get in touch with Ultra Magnus, see if he can send able mechs our way? I know he's got his hands full at Darkmount and the borders of Polyhex though but it's worth a shot, right?"

Prowl noted it down. "He can be contacted, but unfortunately resources are an issue we're all facing. The other option is forced conscription," he turned to Prime. "I know you were initially against that but times are changing and we're in danger of losing Iacon as the Decepticons press every advantage." he advised with concern.

“I think at this point, most mechs see the writin’ on the wall. They need to pick a side, and it would be better they picked our side instead of bein’ poached by the ‘Cons, you know?” Jazz said, worry curling around his spark. This war was only escalating, not resolving itself like they’d all hoped initially.

Humming in agreement, Prowl glanced at Prime. "Is this something you can decree?"

Rumbling uncomfortably, Optimus frowned at the information. "Forcing mechs into a war was never something I wanted."

"With all due respect, Sir," Prowl replied soberly. "Everyone in this room was forced into this war and the stark reality as Jazz has pointed out is; that they must adapt or they will die."

"Sounds like your mantra to this entire messy business," Ratchet uttered sullenly.

"Ratchet, my decisions are based on the greatest chances of our success and victory. Adaptation is simply a necessity, the citizens of every city state can no longer stand by and do nothing and although I may not show it as much as you would like, I am just as saddened by this fact as you are and have strived to end every conflict with the Decepticons as quickly as possible, with as least casualties as possible," Prowl returned evenly, hiding his irritation at the mild dig. He knew Ratchet well and had known him for a long time. The mech was ruled by his emotions and often took command decisions far too personally. This had led to tensions between them that Prowl refused to rise to.

Ratchet said nothing at the subtle rebuke and merely glared accusingly at the command table.

Prime cleared his intake and quickly moved the meeting along. "What is the casualty report of this battle, Ratchet?"

“In total, 141 reported casualties, 109 fatalities. The casualties went up after the initial count at the end of battle,” Red Alert rattled off, looking at a datapad, and not noticing that he’d completely cut Ratchet off from answering.

"Thank you,  Red Alert," Prime answered evenly. "Prowl you mentioned in your report that you have a proposal to help combat the high losses each battle?"

Prowl nodded and pulled up the medical reports from the battle. "As you can see, at least 76% of the fatalities were due to injuries that a mech would normally survive. They deactivated because of massive energon loss or compromised processor leading to confusion and inevitably being targeted by the Decepticons or even accidentally shot by one of our own. I propose that a medic is placed in each squadron and actively treats members of their squadron during the battle, until they can receive full medical care."                                  

"That is not feasible," Ratchet interrupted angrily. "Medics are not trained to fight, most are just qualified doctors and nurses who volunteered to help the cause because too many soldiers were swamping the civilian hospitals. Hardly any of them pick up a weapon after completing basic training. You'll be sending them to their deaths, I won't sign off on this," he glared at Prowl. "This is cold even for you."

"Ratchet please," Optimus tried to soothe the medic's ire. "Prowl is simply trying to find a solution that will benefit everyone. I'm certain every medic sent out would receive full training in combat," he looked to his second for confirmation.

"Of course, Prime," Prowl answered matter of factly.

Ratchet growled and shook his helm. "You don't seem to get it. A medic's position is first do no harm. You're asking them to go against everything they believe and have learnt as medics just so they can kill 'cons!"

Prowl frowned and shook his helm. "I'm asking them to save more lives."

"At the expense of their own!" Ratchet argued defensively. "You'll end up with no medics if you send them out there, they'll be picked off like energon goodies in a confectionary store!"

Jazz watched the verbal volley, and sighed. Two mechs as stubborn as the orn was long weren’t going to come to a peaceful solution. “Uh, what if instead of trainin’ medics to be combat ready, we train a special squadron of soldiers to do basic field repairs? You know, flip the idea around?”

Prowl canted his helm at Jazz thoughtfully before nodding. "That is a reasonable suggestion. Ratchet would you be able to train such a squadron as our senior and most experienced medic?"

Ratchet seemed thrown by the abrupt change in discussion. "Uh yeah, sure, would probably need a bit of help though."

Jotting it all down, Prowl nodded. "You will be provided with all that you need. Ironhide please call for volunteers, at least two from each unit. If volunteers aren't forthcoming then choose those most capable and who would be able to handle the additional pressures of the responsibility."

Prime nodded in satisfaction at the solution. "Thank you everyone. I expect a full report from everyone in two cycles at the next briefing.  Ensure the soldiers know we appreciate their efforts.  This cycle was a victory and should be treated as such. Jazz I believe you have an announcement in that regard?"

Jazz grinned. “Got a little get together set up in the main refectory. Just a gatherin’ for everyone to sort of blow off steam and be proud of what they did accomplish today. Everyone is invited, command staff down to the last soldier. So I expect to see all of you down there. Got some fresh high grade my Ops team might have hijacked off a ‘Con transport. Some good stuff, too.”

Prowl quirked an optic ridge at Jazz at the stolen high grade comment, but refrained from quoting regulations. It wasn't necessary where Jazz was concerned. Despite his laid back demeanor he was as familiar about the regulations as Prowl was, he just chose to bend them a little every now and then. "Thank you for your reports everyone. The next meeting is in two cycles. I will be sending out the transcript of this meeting, please have updates prepared for the next one. Good work everyone, dismissed," he began to collect his datapads as mechs stood and started to leave.

Jazz gazed at Prowl for a moment, wondering if he was going to come to party or not. “So, you’re totally comin’, right Prowl?” He asked as he got to his feet.

Red Alert scooped up his datapad and glanced at Jazz trying to invite Prowl. Having seen the camera footage from the base barracks, he knew Prowl probably wasn’t going to bother socializing. He’d seen who also had access codes to Prowl’s quarters.

Prowl glanced at Jazz. "I'm sorry, Jazz. I have a prior engagement. Thank you for your consideration though, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself," he replied with a hint of warmth in his tone for his fellow officer and friend.

“Pfft, prior engagement, right,” Red Alert said, from across the conference table. When they both looked at him, his optics got bright, realizing he probably shouldn’t have said that out loud, and he quickly turned and left the briefing room.

“Uh, okay.” Jazz looked back at Prowl. “You really sure you don’t wanna come?” Jazz was also aware of the arrangement his friend had, and yet still hoped to maybe keep him from what he was going to head off and do.

Prowl held Jazz's gaze for a long moment. "I can't, not this time, Jazz, thank you for asking," he gave his friend a curt nod and headed for the door, his previous guilt at the unacceptable losses of the battle weaving its way about his spark.

"I know what you're going to do," Ratchet caught him as he left the briefing room. "You have a problem, you realise? It's not--"

"--any of your business, Ratchet. What and how I spend my own time is of no concern as long as it doesn't interfere with my duties so I'll thank you to release my arm and let the matter drop," it wasn't an order but Prowl's tone said as much and Ratchet let go of his arm and stepped back.

"There are better ways to deal with the stuff you put yourself through," he pointed out with resignation. "This isn't healthy," he added with faint concern. "Could get hurt."

Prowl met his earnest gaze. "Thank you for your concern. Your objections are noted. Please enjoy the party, good cycle, Ratchet," with that Prowl walked off in the direction of his own quarters and officially signed off duty.

Ratchet glanced at Jazz. "The mech is a glitch," he sighed. "Can't you talk some sense into him or do you ops types condone this sort of pastime as cathartic?"

Jazz sighed. “Some of us do similar stuff, but it’s different. We know how far we can bend the lines and what’s  safe. Thing is, those twins nearly get themselves wrecked on a daily basis, battle or not. I just worry they might hurt him.” He sagged a little. “And Primus knows I try to stop him every time, but he’s Prowl. He does what he wants, pretty much.”

Ratchet grunted unhappily. "It's not the twins I'm worried about. That mech doesn't know his own limits and I'm pretty certain he punishes himself for every fraggin' failure on that battle field. This may have been a victory for the Autobots but for Prowl all he'll see are the statistics of his own failings," he shook his helm and turned in the direction of the recreation area. "I need a drink. You coming?"

“To be fair, one way or another we all punish ourselves when things go sideways. But yeah, he takes everything way too much to spark.” Jazz sighed. “And speaking of self punishment, I would love to drink enough to not see straight. Let’s go on down.” Jazz flashed a grin.

****

Prowl walked silently to his quarters acknowledging the occasional mech politely on the way. He needed to switch off his battle computer but wasn't looking forward to the torrent of emotions that came with it. He stepped into his quarters with a sigh and locked the door behind him. He wouldn't blame the twins for not showing, he already felt bad for asking them when there were celebrations to be had. The twins loved a good party.

‘He came in,’ Sideswipe said over their bond, perking up at the sound of footsteps and a door closing. They’d been in Prowl’s quarters waiting for him to come back.

‘Want me to grab him this time?’ Sunstreaker asked, almost businesslike in his attitude.

‘Go for it,’ Sideswipe replied.

Sunstreaker got up from the berth and walked out to the front room. “There you are,” he said, putting a hand on his hip and frowning at Prowl. “Took you long enough.” His tone was harsh, though, it was all part of the roleplay established. Prowl wanted punishment, and that started with the twins being disappointed in him, and pulling his guilt to the surface.

Prowl took only seconds to fall into the role play. "I apologise, the meeting was long and Jazz and Ratchet tried to speak to me after it," he explained, bowing his helm respectfully.

Sunstreaker pointed to the berth room. “Get your aft in there,” he said with a grumble to his voice. “I don’t really care that Jazz and Ratchet were delaying you. We’ve been here waiting and we only wait for so long, you know.”

"I know. I'm sorry," Prowl murmured before obediently heading into the berth room. His optics landed on Sideswipe and he was honestly surprised, as he was every time, that they'd shown up. He kept expecting a rejection that never came.

Sideswipe got up off the berth, revealing the bindings he and his brother had already secured to the corners to tie Prowl down with. “Up you go. No squirming, either,” he said, trying his best to look as serious as possible.

Prowl did as he was told despite the apprehension he always felt at the thought of relinquishing his control. He hesitated for only a klik before sitting on the berth, awaiting their next instructions.

“He was late,” Sunstreaker commented to his brother as he gently pressed on Prowl’s chest to lie back.

“So what happened? Were you thinking about going to that party instead of coming to see us?” Sideswipe asked, leaning down to nip at Prowl’s chevron.

Prowl lay back and splayed his door wings out beneath him. Optics flickering slightly at the nip. "No. Jazz asked me if I was," he explained quickly.

“Well, if you hadn’t shown up, we would’ve faced on your berth and left it decorated for your return,” Sunstreaker said, taking hold of Prowl’s arm, and running his hands up it as he guided it to reach the binding.

Sideswipe mirrored his brother’s actions, taking the other arm and lifting it up toward the binding. “My brother can be quite the artist in just about any medium. Paint, ‘Con corpses, transfluid…”

Prowl tried not to shiver at the deliberate touch and the imagery. His field rippled however at the thought of it. Sideswipe's more vivid description didn't exactly help. He felt himself tensing up as his arms were restrained above his helm, tied to the corners of his berth. He couldn't move them and they were pulled tight enough to be uncomfortable but not yet cause strain or pain in his shoulders.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker moved to Prowl’s legs, each of them running their hands over the plating. ‘He’s more tense than usual,’ Sunstreaker commented over the bond as he secured Prowl’s leg by the ankle, giving the binding a hard tug to be sure Prowl wouldn’t be able to pull free. ‘Just means we get to play longer,’ Sideswipe replied, his lust and excitement pushing over the bond. “So who should go first, hmmm?” Sideswipe said, feral smile curving his mouth as he finished tying down Prowl’s other leg.

Prowl winced slightly at Sunstreaker's tug and his optics flicked between them, his anxiety building slowly at his loss of control. The bindings on his legs were the same as on his arms, they tugged at the joints just enough to be uncomfortable but not yet enough to cause pain. He activated the shutdown protocols for his battle computer and couldn't help the flare of heat over his plating at Sideswipe's predatory smile. This was different every session, the twins never kept things the same, they changed it, kept him guessing and that always had him on edge in the beginning. However this time, he knew he was preoccupied with the thoughts of how many had died and his own failure to preempt it.

“You can go,” Sunstreaker replied, frowning at Prowl. “I’ll watch.”

Sideswipe crawled up onto the berth, and kneeled at Prowl’s side, optics drinking in the view of a splayed out Praxian at their mercy. Sunstreaker acted bored as he leaned back on his hands on Prowl’s other side. But Sideswipe felt his brother’s lust permeating the bond.

“Here’s the rule for today: no overloading until we say so.” Sideswipe leaned down and mouthed Prowl’s chevron as he scraped his fingers up his stretched torso. “Now be good and obey, okay?”

Prowl tensed and clenched his fists at the touches. "Okay," he uttered, a hint of hesitation in his voice. He could stop this at any time but he needed to feel punished. Punished for all those lives lost today. Lost due to his negligence. As a rule, not overloading wasn't the worst that the twins had imposed on him but it certainly wasn't easy. They had a way of getting under his plating and making him more aroused than he'd ever felt with anyone else before.

‘I’ll be good cop, you be bad, ‘kay?’ Sideswipe said as he mouthed his way down Prowl’s jawline.

‘Sure. Should I pull out the shock stick?’ Sunstreaker asked, gaze fixated on his brother as he licked and tenderly mouthed Prowl’s neck cables before biting down hard.

“Sunny has a little toy he’s gonna use to keep you on task,” Sideswipe said, licking the droplets of energon he’d drawn from the hard bite.

Prowl's mouth parted with a sharp gasp, his optics flaring brightly at the sudden pain and he couldn't help the whine that escaped his vocaliser as Sideswipe's glossa lavved over the wound, sending stinging sensations through his sensor net. His intakes hitched and he glanced at Sunstreaker as he moved away.

Walking over to the set of drawers in Prowl’s room, he opened the bottom one where the toys they used were stored. He rifled around and found the shock stick. He twisted the base to turn it on, and walked back over. He gave Prowl a dark look, then touched his fingertips to the other end, sending a strong electrical current crackling over his fingertips. He winced at the pain the shock gave him. “If you start to even look like you’re going to overload, I’ll put a stop to it.”

Sideswipe kissed his way down Prowl’s body, pausing to lick a headlight, and sink his fingers into transformation seams. He wanted to have Prowl squirming and begging to be ‘faced senseless by the end of this.

Gaze fixed on Sunstreaker and his 'toy', Prowl felt his first real thread of arousal worming its way through him and he squirmed a little at Sideswipe's ministrations, biting his lower lip.

Sideswipe loved it when his brother was domineering. He mouthed over Prowl’s abdomen, and pushed a hand between his legs, fingers raking over the warm cover to his interface array. He pouted and looked at Sunstreaker. “Barely even warmed up.”

Sunstreaker leaned down, and nuzzled his brother’s cheek. “I’m sorry to hear that. maybe we should just play with each other if he’s not interested.” He captured Sideswipe’s mouth in a deep kiss, their glossae tangling between their mouths.

Prowl stared, unable to take his optics off the sight, heat and desire rolling through him. He wanted to touch them, wanted their focus on him and he pulled defiantly at his restraints. His loss of control in this instance was both incredibly frustrating and an immense turn on. They were teasing him deliberately and there was nothing he could do about it.

Holding the shock stick carefully away from his brother, Sunstreaker broke the heated kiss, and mouthed down his neck. Sideswipe glanced at Prowl and then flicked his glossa out to lick one of Sunstreaker’s head fins, which earned him a sharp gasp of pleasure in reply. He rubbed his fingers over Prowl’s interface cover, feeling more and more warmth. “Guess who’s getting nice and hot?” Sideswipe said, cupping his brother’s chin and gazing into his optics. “I want to play with him now.”

Sunstreaker looked at Prowl, and then hovered the shock stick over his middle, but didn’t touch it to his plating. “I do, too. Get him right up to the edge so I can play with my toy, and the shock stick, too.” He pulled it away, and moved to give his brother more room.

Prowl shuddered at Sunstreaker's tone and fought the urge to rock up into Sideswipe's hand. Heat was starting to pool beneath his panel but it remained closed. He couldn't give up himself so quickly. Pressing his mouth into a thin line, he watched Sideswipe with bright optics, his intakes starting to pant as the mech continued rubbing the smooth metal of his interface cover.

Settling himself between Prowl’s parted legs, Sideswipe rubbed white inner thighs with his thumbs while mouthing and licking the warming cover. His glossa traced the edge of it, as he gazed at Prowl.

Unable to help himself, Sunstreaker decided to fondle Prowl’s closest headlight with his free hand. “A handsome, sexy warrior from the frontlines is currently between your legs worshipping your body. You’re a spoiled mech, Prowl.”

Prowl mewled softly at the sight of Sideswipe licking his panel, it wouldn't take much more for it to open, part of him hated that they had such a strong effect on him. Prowl frowned at the dual sensations wreaking havoc with his sensor net. "Don't deserve..." he started in reply, before quickly remembering that he wasn't to speak unless asked a direct question during this role play of theirs.

“Oh, you really should know better,” Sunstreaker replied as he raised an optic ridge and then lightly tapped the shock stick to Prowl’s stretched arm.

Prowl grimaced and jerked at the sudden pain shooting up and down his arm. He vented harshly, optics flickering at the mixed signals assaulting his sensor net.

Sideswipe was unfazed, still mouthing and licking the quickly heating cover.

“And no,” Sunstreaker leaned down, ghosting his lips over Prowl’s. “You don’t deserve us here pleasuring your frame, making you ride us until you overload. Our hands and mouths all over you, our spikes hard and aching to fill you...”

‘Primus, Sunny, you’re making me wet with the dirty talk,’ Sideswipe commented over the bond.

Sunstreaker smirked.

Prowl stared up at Sunstreaker, his words only validating what he already felt. His guilt returned more intense than before and he almost uttered the safe word if it wasn't for the images the golden mech conjured up with his words. That combined with Sideswipe's talented mouth and glossa sliding over his interface cover, finally got him hot enough for his panel to automatically retract, revealing his interface array.

Sideswipe didn’t waste a second, his glossa licking up the underside of Prowl’s spike. “Yum,” he hummed as he swirled his glossa over the head.

Sunstreaker watched his brother, his own array heating at the lovely view.

"Nngghh," Prowl groaned in spite of himself and his helm rolled back against the berth. It felt so good but Sunstreaker's words kept repeating like a mantra in his processor.

Taking Prowl’s spike into his mouth, Sideswipe swallowed the length, lips sliding down the shaft slowly.

“My brother’s pretty hot with a mouth full of your spike,” Sunstreaker said, before looking back at Prowl. “How does it feel?” he asked, running a hand over Prowl’s abdomen.

Panting and clenching his fists tightly in the restraints, Prowl stole a glance at Sideswipe. The view was erotic and arousing on so many levels and he couldn't help the roll of his hips nor the low groan that escaped his parted mouth. His spike throbbed hotly in Sideswipe's mouth and he was acutely aware of every movement, every flick and swirl of the red mech's talented glossa over his now extremely hard length. "Feels... good," he breathed lowly in response to Sunstreaker, his helm falling back against the berth.

Sunstreaker hovered the shock stick over Prowl’s arm, following the line of his frame, but not touching him. “You’re being so well behaved this evening,” he said, his arousal flickering over his field as he watched Prowl enjoy his brother’s attentions.

Mouth working the hard, throbbing spike, Sideswipe could feel Prowl was getting close to overloading. ‘He’s almost there,’ Sideswipe commented over the bond.

“Don’t forget, no overloading until we say so,” Sunstreaker said before leaning down and playfully nipping at Prowl’s nose.

"Nhhmm," Prowl's response was no more than a stifled moan. The sensations coursed through him and he could feel the tell tale bloom of heat and pleasure radiating out from his interface array, principally his spike. He was so close to the edge and yet held it back until he was writhing needily, barely able to contain his want. He wanted them to control it, to make it torturous for him and yet at the same time he wanted release, to feel that wave of pleasure crest.

Sideswipe pulled off his spike, and Sunstreaker touched the shock stick to his abdomen, denying the impending overload. They shared how much it turned them both on to watch Prowl so helpless and in their complete control.

"Gaaahh!" Prowl arched up from the berth with a sharp yelp, straining at his bonds as the painful charge of the shock stick crackled over his plating and pierced his sensor net, spreading throughout his systems. Just like that, the pending overload was averted but he was still charged up and turned on, his cooling fans kicking into high gear to cool him down as he fell limp against the berth, his optics bright and wanton as he looked back at the twins watching him.

“Primus, you’re hot,” Sideswipe said, crawling up beside Prowl and lying on his side next to him. “It’s Sunny’s turn.” He held out his hand and Sunstreaker passed off the stick.

Sunstreaker pet his hands down overheated plating. He skimmed his fingers over Prowl’s spike, which jerked at the light touch. He made a ‘tsk’ sound, then began to rim his fingers around the edge of the exposed valve below. “Already wet and warm.” He sank a finger inside, then pulled it out, licking it slowly for both his brother and Prowl to watch.

Prowl's faceplates scrunched at the sudden invasion and he gasped as warm pleasure seemed to pulse from his rippling valve at the feeling of Sunstreaker's finger deep inside him. The sight of Sunstreaker licking his finger caused his engine to rev and he whined at the betrayal of his own body to his arousal.

“Oh, you like that?” Sideswipe nuzzled the side of Prowl’s helm. “He’s a gorgeous mech. I can’t blame you. I love when he ‘faces me senseless. My head left spinning with so much pleasure from between my legs when he’s deep inside me I can’t even tell which way is up anymore…”

Smiling, Sunstreaker sank two fingers into the inviting heat, pumping his fingers slowly, enjoying the show that was Prowl at his most vulnerable and filled with so much want.

Mouth open with needy pants and whines, Prowl shamelessly rocked his hips into those fingers. Thick enough to just start stretching his valve, allowing his imagination to run away with Sideswipe's words as he imagined the golden mech's spike deep inside him, thrusting into him over and over, claiming him. "Primus," he uttered losing himself momentarily in that vivid fantasy come memory of previous sessions. He did seem to completely unravel when the twins were a little rough in their 'facing. It was the domination over him that he craved. The erotic release he could achieve by submitting wholly to their mercy in a way he never had for anyone else.

Sunstreaker sank three fingers into Prowl, stretching his fingers inside him. “Maybe Prowl would like to have us both inside his tight little valve,” he said, voice low and seductive in tone.

“I know I’d like that,” Sideswipe replied with a lopsided grin as he looked at his brother. He hovered the stick over Prowl’s chest, knowing by the soft sounds he was making he was getting close. “My spike is pressing hard to be let out. What about yours, Sunny?”

“Definitely. But I think Prowl needs more punishment,” Sunstreaker replied, pumping his fingers faster to bring Prowl right up to the edge again.

Prowl could only mewl and writhe desperately as his valve squeezed those digits. He could feel the charge rising again. It didn't help that he was now picturing both mechs thrusting into him, spreading him impossibly wide, driving him wild. Biting his lower lip his helm rolled back as he felt, for the second time, his sought after overload approaching rapidly.

‘He’s almost there, his valve is squeezing down hard,’ Sunstreaker informed his brother.

Sideswipe pushed to sit up and leaned over placing a kiss to Prowl’s trembling lips. “No overloading yet.” With that he tapped the stick to the side of Prowl’s chest, just above his headlight.

Keening loudly, Prowl jolted at the touch and shuddered as the wonderful feeling of impending overload evaporated to frustrated want and an ache in his valve. He so desperately wanted more and was almost at that point where he let go of the last shreds of his control and begged the twins to frag him senseless.

Almost.

He trembled with need on the berth, optics flickering at the conflicting signals of pleasure and pain shooting back and forth across his sensor net.

Canting his head, Sideswipe stared into Prowl’s flickering optics. “You have to beg if you want to overload.” Sunstreaker suckled his fingers and smiled around them as he gazed at Prowl, so close to breaking down for them.

Prowl let his optics offline for a klik as he tried to ignore the insistent, demanding charge of unreleased energy and marvelled at how all he could think about was this moment and others like it.  Being at the twins' mercies. Enjoying it. He onlined his optics again and waited for their next move. He knew from experience that they were far from done with him.

While Prowl’s optics were off, Sideswipe moved closer to his brother, claiming a deep kiss. They shared the taste of Prowl between their linked mouths, both deeply enjoying themselves. The kiss broke with a gasp.

Sideswipe began to kiss his way down Sunstreaker’s neck. Sunstreaker glanced at Prowl and pushed a hand over his black white painted frame now hot to the touch. “Should we ‘face right over the top of him? Or maybe take turns spiking him and stopping before he overloads?”

“Hmm, don’t care. Just want to stick my spike in someone, you or him,” Sideswipe replied, letting his cover snap back.

Prowl could only watch but he felt a selfish hope that they would decide to spike him in turns, even if it did mean more denied overloads.

Sunstreaker took the shock stick from his brother’s loose grasp. “You spike him, and I’ll keep him on task.”

With a huge grin, Sideswipe’s optics practically sparkled with his excitement. “Need to loosen his legs a little,” he commented as he turned to untie, and then retie each of Prowl’s legs allowing more slack.

Ever vigilant, Sunstreaker held the stick close to Prowl as a warning not to move.

Sideswipe positioned himself between Prowl’s parted legs, and then scooted forward angling the smaller mech’s hips up into his lap. He rubbed his very much onlined spike over the wet entrance to Prowl’s valve.

Leaning down, Sunstreaker flicked his glossa out, first licking his brother’s spike, the licking over the entrance to Prowl’s valve.

“Holy frag, Sunny,” Sideswipe groaned.

Whimpering at the angle and then at the touch of that teasing glossa, Prowl felt his valve tighten with anticipation. Sideswipe's excitement was palpable and the sight of his spike sent Prowl's desire soaring.

Playfully biting at Sideswipe’s neck, Sunstreaker pushed all his arousal and desire over the bond.

Sideswipe actually trembled from the overwhelming sensation of it, and then grabbed Prowl’s hips, holding him in place to impale him in a hard forward thrust. He groaned at the sensation of that tight, slick heat wrapped around him.

“Feels good being filled up?” Sunstreaker asked Prowl, the stick held micrometers from his black painted side plating.

Inhaling sharply at the swift penetration, Prowl gripped his restraints tightly. Sideswipe was always one to go hard, fast and rough and it was all Prowl could do not to beg for more right there. His valve stretched about the hard spike and the sharp sting of the initial thrust melted away into warm pleasure.

Sunstreaker slid one arm around his brother’s back, and held the stick close to Prowl. Sideswipe loved how Prowl felt, but he also enjoyed the feel of his brother next to him as he began to thrust. He threw his head back and moaned, pleasure and heat rippling over his sensory net as he pounded his spike into Prowl.

Sunstreaker briefly mouthed his brother’s exposed throat, but kept a watchful optic on Prowl, ready to put a stop to his overloading.

The bruising pace had Prowl's whole body jerking with the force of Sideswipe's thrusts and he cried out with every hard thrust, no longer in control, his processor swimming in the heady haze of pleasure as it blossomed from his valve.

Watching Prowl’s face carefully, Sunstreaker lightly tapped the stick to his abdomen, just enough of a jolt to keep him from falling down the well of overload.

Sideswipe’s head lolled forward again, and he picked up his pace, chasing his down his own impending release.

Jerking at the shock, Prowl glared at Sunstreaker his frustration evident but soon forgotten as he was swept up in the moment, succumbing completely to Sideswipe. Prowl could feel the thread of overload beginning to curl once more about his interface array, weaving its way through the pain of the red mech's jarring thrusts and the waves of pain from the shock stick, as Sideswipe neared his and he groaned

Touching the stick again to Prowl’s chestplate, Sunstreaker gave his brother a squeeze. “Pull out and overload on him.”

Sideswipe panted and did as his brother directed, pulling his throbbing spike out and working it in his hand with a few hard squeezes. He roared as he finally overloaded, transfluid spilling across Prowl’s abdomen. He shivered from the lovely sensation of release, his whole frame tingling with pleasure.

Arching almost painfully off the berth, Prowl let out a desperate cry as once again his overload was halted and pain rolled through his body. He groaned as he felt the fluid of Sideswipe's overload splattering across his frame, he felt a surge of arousal and shame like this. The fact that he was 'faced senseless like so much pleasure mech and covered in transfluid, filled him with a confusing mix of shame and want and his valve ached to be filled once more.

Sunstreaker’s panel snapped open, and he tugged his brother into a desperate kiss by his horn. Their glossa twined between their mouths for a long moment, then Sideswipe broke the kiss.

Sideswipe’s optics were dark and he was clearly still very much revved up. “Your turn.”

They traded places, and Sunstreaker handed off the shock stick. Pulling Prowl’s hips into his lap, he took a moment to enjoy the debauched view of their lovely tied up Praxian. He drew a finger through his brother’s fluid, then held it to Prowl’s lips. “Don’t you want a taste?”

Optics flickering, Prowl hesitated only for a klik before sucking the digit into his mouth and swirling his glossa about it, his heated gaze fixed on Sunstreaker.

“Primus you’re both hot,” Sideswipe said, gaze fixated on them. “Now ‘face him senseless.” Sideswipe nudged his brother in the side.

Sunstreaker grinned at his brother’s encouragement, and sat back, taking hold of his spike and rubbing it over Prowl’s heated, slicked valve rim. He then angled his hips and pushed inside Prowl, groaning as he did. It was snug and so hot, it made him almost not want to pull back out. He let his spike stay there for a long moment, drinking in the throbbing heat wrapped around it.

“You gonna ‘face him or what?” Sideswipe teased.

Moaning and rolling his hips to meet that lovely hard spike, Prowl's face screwed up with the pleasure of it. Every part of him ached. His shoulders and arms, his legs, his doorwings and the unreleased charge was making him overheat. He was panting heavily and his cooling fans were whining in protest and he could barely think beyond the stretch of his full and throbbing valve.

Sunstreaker pulled back then thrust back in again, moaning as he sank to the hilt. He began to rock his hips, but he was much less jarring than his brother, taking care to slowly build up toward release.

Sideswipe watched with hungry optics, the stick held out over Prowl as a visual warning to not overload.

Biting his lower lip, Prowl trembled at the sensations assaulting his sensor net. He was swimming in pleasure as Sunstreaker rolled his hips, sliding his spike in and out of his valve at a steady, gentler pace. The pleasant change from the rough interfacing of Sidewipe, had Prowl arching upward as much as he could into each rock of the golden mech's hips, eager to push that wonderful spike even deeper and he moaned wantonly with abandon as his charge began to climb once more towards his overload.

Mouthing a head fin, Sideswipe flicked his glossa out and licked at the slats, drawing a low, deep moan from his brother. “Isn’t he so pretty?” Sideswipe asked, glancing at Prowl. “Just as pretty as you are right now.”

Sunstreaker barely paid attention to his brother as he babbled on, swimming in the lust that was permeating their bond as he drove into Prowl, chasing his own overload down.

Leaning over Prowl, Sideswipe mouthed his chevron. “How close are you?” he asked, hovering the shock stick over his black and white painted chest.

Whimpering, Prowl met Sideswipe's gaze as he asked that question and he tried to shift away from the hovering shock stick. He so desperately wanted this overload. He let out a soft cry as Sunstreaker picked up his pace and sent his pleasure soaring, his entire interface array felt like it was throbbing with need.

Sunstreaker’s spike sank deep over and over, and he shivered right on the edge of climaxing. He felt the tight pull of Prowl’s valve, and groaned as he grasped his black hips tightly. ‘He’s about to–’ He pulled hard,  sheathing himself fully inside Prowl with a roar, his spike exploding as he shuddered and overloaded.

Moving quickly at his brother’s warning, Sideswipe tapped the stick over Prowl’s chest and then over his abdomen to hopefully stop him from also overloading.

Prowl gasped as Sunstreaker overloaded and he felt the spike burst into his valve. He was so close to that edge, he could almost reach out and grab it but at the sudden and painful double shock to his systems, Prowl stiffened and screamed out at the overwhelming sensations and in frustration at the third denied release. It was so intense that a couple of sensory relays blew and his body twitched at the electrical energy coursing through him as he fell back onto the berth with a desperate whine. "...please...!"

Sunstreaker pulled out of Prowl, shivering as he did. “I think he’s earned a reward,” he said, voice slightly staticy from overloading.

“I think so, too.” Sideswipe turned off the shock stick, and set it aside.

Both twins moved to lie on either side of Prowl, hands and mouths worshipping his overheated frame. Every micrometer touched or kissed with adoration. Sunstreaker started to lick up the mess his brother made, and Sideswipe pet his brother’s helm fin.

“So Prowl, what do you think about us both to stretching you wide open? You up for that being your reward?” Sideswipe asked.

Keening and trembling between them, Prowl found he could barely formulate a response. Every touch and caress had him writhing and moaning with want and unfulfilled arousal. "Want you... please, both of you..." he begged with a needy mewl.

‘I like when we manage to make him almost incoherent,’ Sideswipe said over the bond.

‘I agree,’ Sunstreaker replied.

They moved to untie Prowl, Sideswipe removing the bindings around his wrists and Sunstreaker the ones around each of their captive’s feet.

Prowl let out a low deep moan as he was finally able to move his arms and legs, his shoulders and hips were stiff and ached from being kept at the awkward position. He carefully propped himself up and flexed his doorwings, optics dimming with enjoyment as the appendages flared out and then fluttered on his back.

Sideswipe rubbed Prowl’s back, fingers finding the seams and helping to loosen his stiff frame. He adored his doorwings, and grinned at the flutter they made.

Kissing his way up Prowl’s front, Sunstreaker paused to lick over a headlight. Despite having just overloaded, his spike was already hard again, ready to join his brother’s and bring Prowl a much deserved release. He’d earned it several times over this evening.

“So, suspend Prowl between us, you think?” Sideswipe asked as he sidled up against Prowl’s backside.

Sunstreaker nodded, optics glinting as he gazed at Prowl. “Then he won’t have to move, just enjoy the ride.”

Prowl was too far gone to do much more than press into their gentle touches and enjoy their attentions. Soft moans and sighs escaped his parted mouth and his valve rippled with anticipation of what was to come as he paid vague attention to their words. Were he in a rational frame of mind, Prowl would be loathed to simply receive the pleasure and not return it but the most his overload starved processor could do was curl his fingers into golden plating and grind his aft back against red.

The twins caged Prowl between them, he was limp and theirs to move however they wanted.

“Your plating is so hot to the touch,” Sideswipe commented as he wrapped his arms around Prowl’s middle.

Sunstreaker parted white thighs, and hoisted Prowl up between them. Nipping at his chevron, he smiled. “Wonder how long this overload will last?”

“Maybe I’ll time it,” Sideswipe replied with a little laugh.

They shared their affection for one another and the adoration they both shared for the beautiful little Praxian now sandwiched between them over their bond.

“Me first,” Sideswipe said, excitedly. He nudged the head of his spike against Prowl’s valve rim, then rolled his hips upward, easily sliding into the heated, wet valve. He softly moaned, enjoying how nice Prowl felt.

Fingers scraped down Sunstreaker's plating as Sideswipe's spike slid deep into his valve and Prowl's helm rolled back onto the red mech's shoulder. He truly didn't deserve to be lavished with attention and the twins' affections like this but he was in no position to argue by this point.

Too excited to care if Prowl had marred his finish or not, Sunstreaker lined his spike up, and pressed the head against the base of Sideswipe’s.

Sideswipe’s fingers curled into Prowl’s plating, and he mouthed the back of his neck as he felt Sunstreaker start to gently inch his spike in beside his own. It felt heavenly.

Gasping and tensing as Sunstreaker's spike started to push into his valve, Prowl shuddered and gripped the golden mech tightly. His valve slowly stretched to accommodate them and the sensations were borderline painful as the pressure and tightness increased. "Primus!" he whispered as the sensations rippled through him. His valve protested as the second spike slid deeper.

The pleasure from the pressure of Sunstreaker’s spike sliding into the tight, slicked valve against his brother’s was dizzying. He groaned as he fully seated himself.

“Frag, Sunny,” Sideswipe gasped. He shivered at the sensation of all their components throbbing hotly together, then bit playfully at the back of Prowl’s neck. “You’re so tight, Prowl. My spike is gonna burst just like this,” he groaned.

Panting harshly, Prowl was clinging onto Sunstreaker his optics bright and flickering. He couldn't move, impaled as he was on their spikes. The mesh lining of his valve struggled to accommodate and there was discomfort at being so stuffed full. However despite the discomfort and the potential for pain, the ache in his valve felt wonderful. He knew it wouldn't take him long to climax like this and there was a strong chance, given the twins' usual stamina, that there would be multiple overloads.

Pressing his forehelm to Prowl’s Sunstreaker gazed into this pretty optics. “Gonna move just a little,” he warned, before wriggling his hips slightly.

Sideswipe groaned behind Prowl, fighting hard against the urge to just start thrusting. As much as he enjoyed their games and some element of pain, he never wanted to actually harm Prowl.

Prowl nodded and felt his valve tighten at the little movement. A lowly cry escaped his vocaliser, pleasure and pain rushing through him. His entire body was so sensitive from the constant charge that the simple act of kissing his neck sent pleasure tearing through his sensor net.

Sunstreaker nuzzled Prowl’s cheek, and moved a little more, feeling the mesh lining ripple. He so wanted more, but even this slight movement felt amazing.

Sideswipe moaned, his frame heating from even the small friction his brother made.

Mewling and murmuring 'Sunny', Prowl was lost to the sensations. It felt so good and as he relaxed more, leaning into Sideswipe for support, he couldn't help but roll his hips, groaning as the movement caused both spikes to move within the impossibly tight space of his overly slick valve.

The more Sunstreaker began to gently thrust, the more he felt Prowl’s valve begin to accommodate them. He licked Prowl’s chevron, letting his glossa swirl over the tip. “Sides, switch off?”

Sideswipe nodded. “Frag yeah.”

Sunstreaker pulled part way out, and then as he pushed back in, Sideswipe pulled part way out. Working in tandem, they began taking turns, their spikes sliding against one another and never leaving Prowl empty for moment.

Prowl couldn't stop his moans and whimpers from coming. His first overload happened quickly and without warning, his entire frame shuddering at its intensity. His cries became louder as the twins continued and the charge was soon building up rapidly to a second release. Throwing his helm back he keened out his release, his sharp cry devolving into whimpers of pleasure. He was trembling between the two larger mechs now and being fragged quite literally strutless, he very much doubted he'd have much ability to walk for a while after this particularly intense session.

The tight squeeze of Prowl’s first overload, made both brothers groan in unison. Sunstreaker’s fingers held fast to Prowl’s legs as he and his brother continued to alternate inside Prowl.

“Together?” Sideswipe asked in a breathy voice.

Sunstreaker nodded, and they began to both press into Prowl at once.

Waves of pleasure surged through Prowl with every united thrust of the twins and his valve complained as they stretched him obscenely wide, driving deep to the point of aching discomfort and wonderful delight. Prowl no longer had any decorum and was crying out loudly every time they impaled him on their spikes. It wasn't long before his third overload was upon him and Prowl could only sob with release as the ecstasy cascaded through his systems, obliterating his senses, wiping out all rational thought processes and it seemed to go on forever. Prowl was dizzy and disorientated and didn't care beyond this moment. He would likely be sore following this session and he suspected that there were some minor abrasions to his valve lining. Ratchet would also be fragged off by the blown fuses from the shock stick but none of that mattered and Prowl gave himself over wholly to this moment.

Volleying their shared pleasure over their bond, the twins not only moved in perfect unison, but they were moaning together as well.

Sideswipe’s grip on Prowl tightened. Feeling both Prowl and his brother at once had him wavering on the edge of overload. “Sunny…” he whined, burying his face against the back of Prowl’s helm.

“Sides,” Sunstreaker replied, his voice thin and staticy. He lean in and mouthed Prowl’s lower lip. “Prowl,” he whispered against his mouth.

The tight squeeze of that valve at their mercy and the pressure and throb of their spikes rubbing against one another became too much, and they pushed inside Prowl, both overloading at once with matching roars. Heat and pleasure rushed through their bodies, as they filled Prowl with their spikes and transfluid all at once.

Prowl's sobs turned into a scream as every single sensor node in his valve lit up at once. His senses whited out, he felt like the room was spinning and he could barely hang on to the most solid object next to him, which happened to be Sunstreaker. His fingers dug into golden plating hard, unaware of the ensuing dents and deep scratches. He was completely undone and draped strutlessly between them, his cooling fans struggling to cool him down as one fan had already succumbed to the heat and overwork.

Sideswipe struggled to keep hold of Prowl as he went completely limp in his grasp and Sunstreaker leaned against them. They both panted hard while their cooling fans worked overtime. Sunstreaker finally moved, pulling his decompressing spike out first with a hiss.

“Little help?” Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker first kissed Prowl’s cheek, then let go of white thighs to take hold of him around his middle in his brother’s stead.

Sliding out of Prowl, Sideswipe whimpered a little. He then crawled over and sank down on the berth with a huff. His processor was still swimming in a haze of post-overload pleasure.

Sunstreaker carefully arranged Prowl in the middle of the berth. Sideswipe wasted no time snuggling against their exhausted object of affection. Sunstreaker crawled over and pressed against Prowl’s other side, leaving little kisses along his shoulder.

Prowl mewled and panted quietly as he slowly came down from his blissful high. Gone were his doubts and self deprecations, at least for now. He lay on his berth content to just lie for the moment, though they would all need a good clean up before giving in to recharge.

Sideswipe nuzzled Prowl’s neck and happily pet his still hot plating. “Did we break you?” he asked with a chuckle.

On the other side, Sunstreaker continued to trail little kisses over Prowl’s body, enjoying the aftermath of affection he was able to lavish on him.

"Mmhmm," Prowl managed to mumble a small rare smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Well and truly," he murmured, his voice staticky and hoarse from their efforts.

Lifting his head, Sideswipe smiled brightly at Prowl. No party could even begin to compare to how much fun he had with Prowl like this. “Good to hear.”

Sunstreaker paused his kisses and glanced at Prowl. “Don’t think for a second you won’t be helping buff the dents out,” he said, smiling.

Prowl actually chuckled softly at that and in an even rarer display of affection, kissed Sunstreaker's nose. "I would never dream of abandoning you in your time of need," he quipped lightly.

Humming and nodding, Sunstreaker rested his chin on Prowl’s chest. He did love coming here when Prowl asked for them. It was too bad they weren’t asked more often. But he made sure to soak it all up when they were.

Sideswipe pinched one of Sunstreaker’s helm fins. “He’s cute when he’s all happy, huh?”

Prowl smiled and tweaked a black helm horn. "As are you," he pointed out somewhat playfully. He enjoyed this affection between them after their sessions. Though he was never sure whether it was a way of paying lip service to him or genuine affection for him. He'd never plucked up the courage to ask. The last thing he wanted was to make them feel awkward and decide not to continue with their arrangement. His smile faded somewhat at the thought and his optics dimmed. After all who would honestly have genuine feelings of affection towards him? Especially given all that he had to do in the name of the Autobot cause and keeping mechs alive. "We should clean up," he added softly, quickly masking his melancholy.

Sunstreaker crawled up closer, and kissed Prowl sweetly. Sideswipe leaned in and did the same after his brother pulled back.

‘Wish we could do this more often. More than just when he’s upset,’ Sideswipe commented over the bond as he nuzzled Prowl’s cheek.

‘When he wants more he’ll ask, I suppose,’ Sunstreaker silently replied. He stole one more kiss from Prowl, then sat himself up, playfully shoving his brother to roll off Prowl so he could get up.

“Oh, you wanna play?” Sideswipe said, taunting Sunstreaker. “You better look out. I might add more dents.”

Prowl pushed himself up and stood, before gingerly walking to his private wash rack. He glanced back and smirked at the now play fighting twins. Having them here in his quarters, being themselves made him feel... he didn't know what it made him feel, but he wanted to feel it more, war or no war.

**  
  
  
**


End file.
